


The Question is Why

by Giulietta



Series: Resist Falling Against Gravity [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boredom, Contracts, Developing Friendships, Final Battle, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mood Swings, Not Really Character Death, Time Loop, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Before the storyEnforce Gravity.





	1. Over

**Author's Note:**

> Over and over, the demon tweaks every ending to make things more... memorable.

_Axolotl made a deal with a human._

_The dream demon didn't care at first, especially when this had nothing to do with him... Or so he thought._

* * *

  
"**Well if it isn't Shooting Star and Pine...**" The triangle twirled his golden cane, staring at the Mystery Twins. The dream demon eyed the male twin, unable to see the human's signature.

**[¥ • ∪ • ¥]**

"**Tree...**" The demon squints his eye. '**That's not right.**'

"You're going down, Cipher!" The female took a step forward, brandishing her blade. Hilarious if not for the magic emanating between the two.

* * *

_Pine Tree, the same paranoid brat who he underestimated a couple of times, is Axolotl's contractee._

_Cipher never thought the Know-it-all would choose one of his old puppets._

* * *

"**Come out wherever you are!**" The triangle taunted, destroying a pillar where the human last hid. "**Where did all your spunk go, brat?!**"

"Tsk." The human cursed his prep time with the Magnum, resting on his stomach as he closed one eye. "Hey Cipher! Over here!"

"BANG! BANG! BANG!

"God!" The shooter rolled to his back, sitting up and immediately stepping on the skateboard he took from the imaginary doppelgänger. He slid down the slop, narrowly avoiding death as the demon screamed.

"**You piece of!**" The demon couldn't see. The human really likes to wreck his eye. He lets out more of his appendages, destroying all foreign traces in his domain.

"Hurry up, Mabel!" The teen said through his earpiece, "Not sure how long I can stall."

"Almost there, Dipper!" Mabel answered back, busy dragging everyone in their positions while evading the Henchmaniacs. "Hang on!"

"I got you." Dipper answered, gritting his teeth at the fast recovery. The enormous triangle turned to his direction and the teen hissed. "Just make it quick!"

* * *

_Pine Tree managed to convince Axolotl to wreck the MULTIVERSE..._

_The triangle laughs, but amusement doesn't last long._

* * *

"**How long are we gonna keep dancing, kid?**" The demon chuckled, vision going black as the human points a gun at him.


	2. and

_With the timeline in loop and continuity at a stop, the dream demon isn't going to deny he got crude in his methods._

_There are a ton of ways to start Weirdmageddon, after all._

* * *

  
"**Aww~**" The triangle cooed, looking at the twin teens. "**Did you miss me? Admit it! You missed me.**"

"We barely even know you!" Mabel answered back. '**She has a point.**'

* * *

_Sometimes, he starts early. Sometimes, he executes everything late. Either way, he gets defeated by the Pines Family._

_More specifically, he gets to tango with Pine Tree._

* * *

  
"**Hey! Hey Pine Tree~!**" The triangle calls out from his throne, using a human form identical to one of his other selves. "**Let's drink first! My treat!**"

"..." The eighteen-year-old male stared at him. His twin long killed by the dream demon's right-hand. Dipper raised his gun, "You're the last one alive Cipher."

"**I know! More for us~**" Cipher sang, bloodshot eye glanced at the gun. "**That only has one bullet.**"

"I don't miss..." Dipper narrowed his eyes when the demon stood up tilted. "Wait... Are you drunk?"

* * *

_Axolotl really did a number on the human._

_Not an ounce of emotion or reason, Pine Tree really wants to kill him huh?_

* * *

"**Happy** **888th anniversary!**" Cipher cheered, throwing confetti as his Henchmaniac managed to bring everyone-

"**WHERE IS PINE TREE?!**" The dream demon stood up and the entire Fearamid rumbled at his anger. "**WE CAN'T START THE PARTY WITHOUT HIM!**"

"Sheesh. It's just one kid-Ack!" Kryptos ducked just before a beam hits him. "I'm sorry! I won't question you again!"

"**Shooting Star. Where's your twin?**" The dream demon snapped his finger and the chains fell off the female.

"H-he told me he'll be back with bigger guns." Mabel admits and there was no signs of lying anywhere.

"**Oh! For a second there, I thought someone killed him.**" The demon winks, floating back to his throne. "**Since you're honest, you'll get front seats watching your friends' gruesome deaths!**"

"No!" Mabel called out but one snap separated all of the zodiacs. "Please! Don't kill them! I'll do anything!"

"**Anything huh?**" He crossed his legs, tempted at the offer. The triangle vanished, reappearing in front of the girl. His hands ignite to a greenish flame. "**You got yourself a deal! We'll work out the details later.**"

* * *

_The demon has to admit, but he thought being stuck in a loop would be boring._

_Then it wasn't._

* * *

"**Is lil' Pine tree crying?**" The triangle teased as the last protagonist entered the room. <strike>The kid looks amazing right now.</strike>

_(Cipher!_) Covered in his twin's blood, the teenager points his gun at the demon.


	3. Over

_Memories make anyone sound crazy here._

**Pine tree is smart, the silent ********

* * *

"**Happy 3108th birthday to you, Pine Tree!**" The dream demon congratulated as he's pinned to the floor by the salamander's enchanted runes.

"..." The teenager has a sword, ready to decapitate, but first answers back. "Thanks?"

* * *

_Pine Tree and Sixer are his two favorite humans in the timeline._

_Because the rest keeps forgetting and remembering things wrong._

* * *

  
"**Never thought you'd get caught on purpose.**" The dream demon plays the piano. "**Not like I mind.**"

"Hm.." Dipper sat on the couch. "Aren't you going to torture me?"

"**Done that tons of times.**** I'm actually planning to lift Weirdmageddon soon.**" Cipher shrugged and he noticed the teenager's gaze focus on him.

"Why?" Dipper asks and the demon drops the fall board.

* * *

[However, the dream demon grows bored of the old man.]

[The triangle begins to play with the child.]

* * *

"**I wanna see what the government will do to this town.**" The demon got off his seat. "**Confinement? Experimentation? Who knows?**"

"..." Dipper didn't answer. <---- <strike>_A_</strike>_<strike>n open book.</strike>_

"**Tell you what,**" Cipher laughed. _This will be fun__._ "**Leave me alone and I promise those guys won't harm any of your beloved meatsacks.**"

"**What'll it be?**" The triangle offers his hand, watching the conflict unfold.

"You're...not lying..." Dipper looks up. "Right?"

"**Nope.**" The triangle beams when the teenager stands.

* * *

_It's decided._

**Pine Tree's my kill.**

**Author's Note:**

> In the end, the human says YES, aware the contract ends upon his death or when the demon gets too bored that he'll want him back as an opponent.


End file.
